


trust me

by by98nggon



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by98nggon/pseuds/by98nggon
Summary: For Hyunsuk today was one of those days in which to love didn't feel right. Sometimes he felt tired of pretending, although he knew that the best was keep everything as a secret, it was too much for him.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au hehe so i hope you like it<3  
> also i'm sorry if you find a mistake, english isn't my first language i'm still learning u.u

Hyunsuk knew Yonghee a while back before debuting, they shared dinners with the company's trainees, but it wasn't until after that when Hyunsuk began to feel things for the older. And is that he never realized how wonderful Yonghee was. He had so many things in mind, he was there for his dream of being a model and to help his mother and sibilings, he had no time to think of love much less when c9 mentioned the idea of becoming a trainee. Yoon thought many times about quitting, after all he was never going to be good enough compared to other idols and... it wasn't his dream.

Then Seunghun and Byounggon joined the company and he was already part of CIX, gradually starting to love the art and find it as something much more important than money. He started to work harder and harder to be better, practiced and practiced learning along the way thanks to his teammates.

Especially Yonghee. Seeing him fight every day made him want to be better, seeing him smile and give him strength, even though when his days weren't the best, all of this made him feel a deep admiration for him, Yonghee tried to encourage him even when his thoughts about himself went in the same direction, he spoiled him and made him laugh with things that only he could think of.

He admired him just as he admired his mother, one of the most important women in his life, but somehow the admiration for the older became love.

Kim Yonghee was an angel, quite adorable, good and easy to love.

He had become a great actor since he recognized his feelings. Hyunsuk had to keep it and decided to don't tell anyone. He didn't want to make things complicated, he thought that nothing and no one should ruin them as a group, much less his feelings.  
That was a difficult process for him, after all it was the first time he had feelings for a man and that made the things more overwhelming than anything.

Everything happened too fast and they had already spent 6 months together after their debut.

Hyunsuk was arriving at the apartment after buying some snacks, he had been all morning and afternoon recording the new album and when he finished his parts decided to leave, because he didn't know how much time everyone had left to finish.

Also... today was one of those days in which to love didn't feel right. Sometimes he felt tired of pretending, although he knew that the best was keep everything as a secret, it was too much for him.

He put the access code, opened the door, left his shoes, and advanced to the kitchen.

"Is anyone home?"

He heard the shower on so he assumed that there was one of his beloved members.

He had taken a long time choosing what things to buy, felt aimless and neither he wanted to get home soon.

Hyunsuk set out everything to do something quick to eat and while he was at it Yonghee appears next to him with a towel tied around his waist.

"What are you doing?" 

Hyunsuk gets startled. “Shit“

He may have inadvertently taken a longer-than-normal look on his body "You scared me" he smiles and pays attention to the food, trying to disguise the heat that suddenly rose to his cheeks.

"Cooking something- are you hungry?"

Yonghee smiles again and nods "Can I have some? I'll go get dressed," he said without waiting for an answer.

Great. Now he couldn't get that image out of his mind.

He tried to concentrate while the noodles were finished. Things like that happened every day, maybe not seeing Yonghee shirtless, but act like those type of things didn't produce anything. He was fucked.

He prepared the table and served the dishes when Yonghee appeared in pajamas, a white t-shirt and plaid pants.

"How's it going? Did you finish recording?" Yoon started the conversation while they were eating.

"Only me. Byounggon hyung wanted to help in the production and the guys weren't done yet," he replied with emotion, "it's going to be amazing"

Hyunsuk agreed, it was even greater than the first two albums they had released.

It was 10 o'clock at night and there was no indication that the boys were coming home, they didn't respond to the messages so the younger assumed they were still busy. Hyunsuk was in the lower bed of the cabin he shared with Yonghee but he was by his side, checking his nets.

Hyunsuk connected his cell phone to the speaker in the dresser and began sounding IU's Ending Scene.

"Uh, why that sad song?" Yonghee asked, looking straight at his eyes.

"Just because" he smiled.

It wasn't normal to see Hyunsuk down, he's always been too cheerful, bright and talkative. But every time he behaved like this, the oldest cared. Lately it had been common and Yonghee didn't dare to ask why.

Yonghee left his cell phone aside. "I've noticed that you don't have the same mood as ever today" he remained silent "Are you okay?"

Yonghee loved him too much. Hyunsuk know that he loves his members so these demonstrations of love didn't allow him to see his love in a different way but... he made him feel loved as a friend. What he valued so much, you wouldn't find everywhere someone like him, someone who gave so much.

Somehow it hurt him, too.

The heart of the youngest races and he close his eyes. He felt Yonghee's fingers caress him over his hair.

Hyunsuk gave a small smile, he wouldn't answer that question, he didn't want to lie. So he enjoyed the touch, the warmth that began to feel in his chest and curled up a little closer.

There was nothing more than music in the room and they stayed like that for a while.

Being like this was something unusual. After debuting the schedules became tighter and there were always all five together or in different places doing their job. A short time ago they had returned from holidays so the atmosphere was somewhat more relaxed.

Suddenly he feels warm hands on his cheeks and slowly opens his eyes. He turns and meets the soft eyes of Yonghee.

"You know you can trust me?"

"Of course I know" but he didn't want to ruin it.

Yonghee gets a little closer, until their noses are close enough to touch each other.

Hyunsuk doesn't know how to act in the face of such intimacy.

He felt his eyes staring at him trying to say something he couldn't express by talking.

And then their noses start rubbing. Hyunsuk closes his eyes and their lips touch softly. Their mouths begin to move, Hyunsuk's hands are positioned at his waist under his shirt and the kiss becomes a little hungrier but without leaving the tenderness.

He couldn't believe this was happening, He'd dreamed it many times but he didn't think it was going to happen. Feeling it was different. The warmth of his skin, the softness and above all the warmth he felt on his chest.

Yonghee ends the kiss and then leaves a small kiss on his nose and hugs him tightly hiding in his neck.

"I like you" a whisper comes out of his lips.

Kim comes out of his neck and looks back into his eyes "I like you too"

Hyunsuk's eyes were filled with tears. He kisses him again. Maybe he was blind enough to don't realize he felt the same way.

"Since when?"

"Ever since I knew i'm able to achieve anything if i'm with you"


End file.
